


Колымские байки

by WTF_Winter_19



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drama, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Winter
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 02:21:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17520383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Winter_19/pseuds/WTF_Winter_19
Summary: А в этот край таёжный только самолётом можно долететь...





	Колымские байки

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждения: в каждой байке есть доля байки
> 
> Примечание: всё подслушано, буквально ничего своего.
> 
> Автор: Joox

**Увезу тебя я в тундру**  
  
— В общем, это сейчас улететь с Колымы — квест тот еще, «Остаться в живых», «Последний герой», «Дом-3» и прочие страшилки. А раньше как: отработал в артели весну-лето-осень на «сухом законе», деньги непотраченные — а вот негде ж было! — в карман, шапку в авоську и на Сокол, в аэропорт. Прямо там в кассе билет берешь (а самолеты каждый час на Москву, только ночью перерыв два часа; на Ленинград реже летали: раз в два часа с половиною), там же в столовке поешь вкусно, с собой чего прикупишь — и уже на борту. Летели семь часов, потом три-четыре часа пересадка в Красноярске — и еще часов шесть до Москвы. Артельщики дурковали со своих тысяч бешеных — мама не горюй. Берет такой сразу три таксомотора. В одном сам едет, в другом рюкзак его, а в третьем — шапка. Да правда, ей-же-ей. Ну вот. Артельщиков в Москве любили. За широкую душу и глубокие карманы. Ну и вели они себя там соответственно. А потом собирали со всех в очереди на посадку по рублю — на билет домой, обратно, значит.  
  
И вот выходит такой артельщик колымский — прям ух! морда красная, денег на обратную дорогу в обрез, голова гудит — в Красноярске, а тут, едрить, ему радость прилетела: в Магадане пуржит, полосу перемело, чистят. Рейс откладывают. Народу в старом аэропорту битком, некуда приткнуться. Ну, колымчанин и в снегу заснет, но видит вдруг свободную сидушку. На одной, рядом, вещицы навалены, а эта пустая. Эть! — и он уже на сидушке лежит, а ноги-то девать некуда. Ну, он их на соседнее шмотье и пристроил. И только глаза закрыл, как хрясь об пол. Что такое?! А это хозяйка вещей пришла, за ноги его и скинула. Ах ты ж, курица, кричит артельщик, да ты ж как такого уважаемого человека на пол пихаешь? А она ему, мол, от твоего уважения иллюминаторы запотеют, нельзя тебя такого на борт, только на веревке за собой тащить. А артельщик — человек заслуженный, ну, не орденоносец, но всяко грамот полметра имеет. Он реветь: да ты, мол, приезжай в Магадан да там узнаешь, кого на веревке, а кого с мигалками...  
  
А она ему и говорит: хорошо, мол, плати за билет, еду с тобой. Змея ядовитая, гляди. Ай! Да что, я правду говорю! Ай! В общем, скинулись мужики с рейса, добавили и идут к ней: мол, ну что, в отказ пойдешь? А она нет, паспорт подает кассирше и говорит: рядом с вот этим меня посадите, я за него замуж еду. Артельщик прям офигел. А она ему: что, мол, ссыкло ты, а не уважаемый человек... Ай! Да правда, так и было! Ну и что, что сто раз, а вот люди не знают! В общем, если бы не эта змея... Держите ее! Ай, ай!!!... То мы бы сейчас, доча, не сидели бы за этим столом и твой уважаемый будущий свекр не был бы будущим свекром, а был бы просто вольным артельщиком, не пострадавшим от своей Серпентины Эдуардовны!.. Наливайте, пока она меня не убила...  
  
  
**Воробыши**  
  
Ну едем и едем, тут ведь такое дело: по сторонам, конечно, гляди, но от дороги не отвлекайся. То лиса под колеса сунется, то птица какая пообочь дороги валяется. В смысле, чего валяется? Замерзла. Это у вас там зима. А тут — Зима. Мы, колымчане, всегда с собой берем запасную ушанку и газету «Магаданская правда», ну или «Охотский берег». Вот выходишь из дому — мусор выбросить, скажем, — так прям у дома на кусте штук десять-пятнадцать воробышей сидят. Тихие такие, не чирикают и не шевелятся. Замерзли потому что, заледенели. Ну, если, конечно, шапку с собой взял — подойдешь к кусту, стрясешь их в шапку-то и домой несешь, отогревать. Только газетку не забывай подкладывать. Как зачем?... Серут.  
  
  
**Гулявый**  
  
А вот еще бывает: медведь не успевает отъесться, а тут мороз как жахнет, вот куда ему деваться? Ну и шарится он по помойкам — но это страшно уже, страшнее, чем летом или осенью. Тут уж кто кого. Потому в поселках в любом доме ружье есть и без него из дому никак. Без штанов можно, а без ружья — ни-ни. Позатем ноябрем мы с зятем поехали на трассу, ну, скажем так, на охоту. Охота было — и поехали.  
  
Переночевали в брошенном поселке: в старом доме печь-буржуйку поставили, в спальниках на лежанке перекимарили, а утром — ну, по надобности (дом все же, хоть и брошенный) — бегом на улицу, а там... Вот такенный стоит. И смотрит. Прям так внимательно смотрит, мол, вы тут за каким? А чего ему скажешь — вот они мы, в подштанниках и с ружьями. И захочешь — не соврешь. Не дышим. И он смотрит. А зять вообще в носках стоит на ледяном крыльце, как папиросу в руке зажал, так и не отмер, пока до пальцев не догорела, и так не разжимая губ мне говорит: «Батя, стреляйте, если что, я в дом запрыгну».  
  
Ах ты ж сучонок, хотел я ему сказать, а тут медведь как на четыре лапы плюхнется и давай левой лапой под себя снег загребать. Кто визжал, не помню, оба после хрипели, но жахнули дуплетом, а потом — и со вторых стволов. Он и осел. Снегу еле-еле, крови не видно, кажется, не дышит. Ну, мы тоже не дышим, только крыльцо еще больше корочкой ледяной покрывается, хех. А чего, не стыдно, при таком-то раскладе.  
  
В общем, мы задом сдали, в дверь прям вдвоем протиснулись — у обоих ружья пустые, а карманы на штанах остались, на лежанках. Выдохнули, я ему и говорю, мол, зять дорогой, поди посмотри, чо ам.  
  
А чо там, говорит дорогой зять, медведяка там гулявый. Застреленный.  
  
А вот ты знаешь, как определить, он уже застреленный насовсем или только раненый? У него уши. Если прижаты — значит, жив еще. А мягко торчат — каюк ему.  
В общем, говорю, давай глянь, чо он да как. Если чего, ты молодой, вылечим.  
Хер тебе, говорит, дорогой тесть, ты уже пожил, иди сам проверяй.  
  
Ну, полаялись минутку, немножко накатили из фляжки, чтоб руки не тряслись, и с окон разбитых еще по паре пулек в него и того. Да вон шкура лежит. Там все восемь дырок, можешь посчитать.  
  
  
**Подлёдный лов**  
  
  
Ну вот, спросите вы, чем тут можно заниматься? А чем можно заниматься, если направо пойдешь — бухта Нагаева, налево — бухта Гертнера, а зима с октября по май. Тем и занимаются. Ловят. Летом, конечно, на лодках. С удочками, на камбалу-песчанку. Есть еще каменушка, она с жесткой такой спинкой, колючая — прям пи...щать охота, и йодом попахивает, но крупнее, и вкусная — страсть. Сидишь себе в резиновой лодке, под кормой колышется все, успокаивает. Вода прозрачная: кажется, вот оно, дно, а на самом деле — глубина. Холодно, потому вода не цветет, вот и видно: когда просто дно каменистое, когда нерпа плеснёт, пару раз тень большую видел, косатки заходят. Редко, правда, зато метко. Сидишь такой в лодочке, колышешься, и тут — вжух! — мимо тебя по воде как посуху лодки летят, аж веслами воздух загребают, прямо летучие голландцы, — это значит, кто-то плавник черный увидал. Тут уж маши не маши — не поможет, она ж как самолет реактивный, то в воде, то над водой летит. Но вроде пока никого не ели. Хотя, конечно, кого съели, тот уже и не расскажет. Но они, в основном, на нерп охотятся, эти-то глупыши, им где плеснуло или звук какой — они торчком из воды высовываются, пялятся, усами шевелят смешно. Сети рвут, конечно, рыбачки на них обижаются. Но вообще животное доброе. И бестолковое. Кинешь ей кишки рыбьи — она за лодкой будет весь день плавать, выпрашивать и на солнце греться.  
  
С удочкой вообще ловить — медитация. Видно и леску, и наживку. И камбалу видно, которая вокруг крючка неспешно так фланирует, мол, я тут случайно, вот, гуляю, и меня это ваше на крючок напяленное совершенно не интересует. Ты ей орешь уже: «Что ж ты, ска, двадцать минут круги нарезаешь, нас уже всех тут тошнит в лодке от тебя, жри давай, жопа мерзнет, на берег хочу!» — а она себе плывёт, плывёт... А ты удилищем туда-сюда, чтоб хоть за плавничок ее крючком подцепить...  
  
Зимой не видно ничего. Как лед становится, так по всему городу начинается «ГО и ЧС предупреждает, просит, молит, матом буквально вам говорит, сограждане: лед тонкий, опасно, не выезжайте!». А полгорода уже на льду, с чадами, собаками, машинами, ледорубами и, конечно, с палатками.  
  
Палатки у подлёдников особенные, нейлоновые, яркие и похожи на пончо. Это такие недозонтики с дыркой для головы. Там внутри безветренно и можно поставить отопительное что-то типа примусочка, чайку согреть. Ну и, если у выхода из бухты рыбачишь, рядом с прижимами, от «воров» отгородиться. Там всегда голодных полно: песцы, лиски бурые. Иногда ворон прилетит, ну, этот не ворует — берет вежливо, но настойчиво. А еще эти палатки помогают, сами понимаете, когда много чаю выпил. Сидишь себе закутанный по самые глаза, жмуришься, чтоб иней с шапки и бровей стряхнуть, щеки морозом закусаны, нос высох, воздух аж скребет, сам весь утеплен по максимуму, только леску в варежках гоняешь, вправо-влево, чтоб блесна в воде ходила, смотришь по сторонам: везде бело, люди копошатся, собаки бегают, а вон палатка начала двигаться куда-то. Отползла, постояла и ползет обратно. Смотришь — еще ползет, а вон и другая.

А прикиньте, америкосы из космоса за Охотским морем шпионят и такие пишут отчет: «В районе бухты Нагаева и бухты Гертнера наблюдаются массовые перемещения палаток, что может служить подтверждением тренировок диверсионных групп в суровых условиях крайнего Севера». И наращивают свои вооружения, наращивают. А это мужики просто отошли отлить. В палатках-диверссанках.

**Author's Note:**

> #. WTF Winter 2019 - "Колымские байки"


End file.
